Surviving the Mountain, Together
by Just.Breathe.With.Me
Summary: This is how I think season two should have ended... Clark returns to the camp with the rest of her people.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how I think the season two finale should have gone...**

* * *

Bellamy keeps watch from the gate as everyone returns. He watches with a soft smile as the remaining delinquents reunite with their families.

Clark brings up the back of the group, making sure everyone makes it into camp safely. She stops just before reaching the gates. Monty comes up and engulfs her in a tight hug before letting go and retreating into the safety of the camp.

"I think we deserve a drink." Bellamy says, coming to stand beside to Clark. They watch the camp in silence for a moment. People tending to the injured, families embracing their loved ones and others realizing that theirs will never return.

"Have one for me" her voice is even as she observes the scene before her.

"Hey, we can get through this." Bellamy replies, turning to her. The guilt she feels is written on her face, clear as day.

"I'm not going in." Clark says, her voice breaking a bit with pent up emotions.

"Look, if you need forgiveness I'll give that to you. You're forgiven, please come inside." He repeats the words that she told him so long ago. The words that kept him going and had brought him home. Can't she see that they need her? That he needs her...

"It's not that" she replied softly, finally meeting his eyes. And she can see it on his face, the words he won't say. But it's too soon after Finn and they've been through too much.

"Then what Clark?"

"I'm going to return to the mountain." Her voice is stronger now, and he knows she's spent the journey back to camp trying to figure out how to tell him this.

"You want to bury our friends" he realizes. And of course she does. She probably decided it the moment they pulled the lever.

"I'm going to bury them all, I owe them that much." But he knew what she wouldn't say. She was beating herself up over what they had done. And maybe in doing this that she could atone for her sins.

"We owe them" he corrects her, placing a hand on her arm. "You don't have to do this alone." They're in this together. Can't she see that? This is on him too. He won't let her punish herself for this, won't let her bear it alone.

"Bellamy..." She knows what he's doing. Trying to save her, trying to protect her. From herself and the guilt she feels she has to shoulder. Wallace's words echo in her mind. _I bear it so they don't have to_.

"First we rest, gather some supplies, then we'll leave in the morning. But I'm coming with you Clark, we're gonna do this like we do everything else, together." He won't let her go alone. Won't let her drown herself in the guilt. He won't give up on her, like she didn't give up on him.

"Okay" she whispers, letting him lead her by the hand through the gates of Camp Jaha.

* * *

 **Working on the next chapter, hopefully will have it up within the week.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the camp, hand-in-hand. Some people rushed up to thank them while others demanded answers. Bellamy watched as Clark cringed away from the angry shouts. But worse still, was the way she seemed to collapse in on herself at the praise. He clung tight to her hand, afraid that if he let go she would vanish.

Bellamy shoved his way through the crowd. Normally he would help tend to the wounded. Or inform the crowed of what had happened. But there were healers to tend the wounded, and most of this crowed hadn't even cared enough to help free their people from the mountain. Why should he bother to give them their answers? It would all come out soon enough anyway… Besides, the woman at his side needs him more right now.

He led her to his quarters, determined not to let her out of his sight. It frightened him the way she clung to his side. Blindly following him. No questions, no objections… Even once they had reached his room, she remained silent. Following him in, only letting go of his arm when he went to shut the door behind them. She stood still in the center of the room. For a moment he thought she was studying the room itself before he realized that she was staring into nothingness.

Bellamy wet a rag in his wash basin before coming to stand in front of Clark. She flinched when he touched her face. Bellamy gave her a soft smile before using the cloth to wipe away the grime that covered her. And yet she stood perfectly still. Clark who always had to be in charge. Clark who hated letting anyone else do anything for her. She remained motionless as he wiped her face clean. Her neck. Her hands. Even when he stepped away to retrieve something from a box under his bed. And when he tried to hand her a clean shirt and a pair of sweat pants the blank look she gave him almost broke his heart. Her eyes were almost lifeless. Strong, brilliant, fiery Clark was nowhere to be found. It was as though she too had died in the mountain…

And he knew that feeling. The guilt that was eating away at her soul. No mater the justifications it killed a piece of you, killing someone else. He had felt it after the culling. But she had not let him succumb to his demons. And he would not let her be devoured by hers.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked, gesturing towards her with the clothes. But she said nothing. Bellamy sighed softly. She needed rest. But she needed to change first. He nudged her arm gently. Her eyes flickered towards his face for a moment and she nodded.

Focusing on her face, Bellamy lifted her shirt over her head and quickly replaced it with his clean one. Once she was covered he reached around her to unclasp her bra and pulled it off of her arms. He was careful with his hands. Making sure he didn't accidentally touch her in any way that was inappropriate. He studied her face as he dressed her. Looking for any sign that he was upsetting her or making her uncomfortable. But she looked just as indifferent as before.

"Clark," Bellamy said quietly, not wanting to scare her. "I'm going to need your help with the pants, okay?" She remained silent but held onto his shoulders as he helped her step out of her filthy jeans and into the worn sweatpants.

He lead her to the bed and motioned for her to sit down before grabbing a comb and slowly working through the grime and tangles in her hair. For a moment he was reminded of when Octavia was young, begging him to brush and braid her hair. But Octavia never could sit still. And Clark… Clark was as motionless as the marble statues in the history books from the _Earth That Was_.

Once Bellamy had gotten her hair as clean as he could he got up from the bed and pulled back the covers. Clark lay down facing the wall with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Bellamy stood there for a moment debating whether or not the two could simply share the bed when there was a knock at his door.

He opened the door to find miller standing before him, rations in hand.

"Brought you both some food." Miller said before looking past Bellamy into the room. Without even turning Bellamy knew what caused the other boy's eyebrows to shoot up. Clark's dirty clothes in a pile in the middle of his floor. Her blond hair splayed out across his pillow. He gave Bellamy a disbelieving look. "Hell of a time for you two to shack up"

"It's not like that." Bellamy defended quietly. "I'm going to sleep on the floor on the mattress from my pack."

"The princess doesn't have her own bed?"

"You should have seen her the moment we walked through those gates. She shouldn't be alone right now." Miller nodded and handed over the food and a canteen. As he turned to leave, Bellamy grabbed his arm. "Would you mind grabbing her some clean clothes please? Mine will work for tonight but she shouldn't have to deal with the rumor mill tomorrow. Despite everything we've been through people still gossip."

Miller nodded again and left, returning a few minutes later with fresh clothes for Clark as well as an extra pillow and blanket for Bellamy.

Bellamy placed the fresh clothes and food on the makeshift nightstand next to the bed, before rolling out the mattress from his pack a few feet away. Despite her silence, Bellamy knew Clark was still awake. Just as he knew that he wouldn't likely get any sleep either. The horrors of what they had done plaguing him every time he closed his eyes. But he would be right here for her if she needed him. He had no intention of ever leaving her side again.


End file.
